


I Didn't Know Where Else to Go

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Series: Tunblr Ideas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: Obi-wan and Anakin both wind up drugged while looking for a slave ring. The only safe place that Obi-wan can find to wait out the drugs is on a Mandalorian ship. This will have 2 different endings and will have the chapters marked as such. reposting with edits no change to the story no need to reread.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tunblr Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049330
Comments: 62
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is for a Tumblr prompt I saw where the hero shows up at the villains house and they are glassy eyed and kind of disheveled and it implies that they were drugged and/or an assault attempt was made. And I read this a couple days ago and all I could think of was this would be something that Obi Wan would trust Jango with. So here it is. This is before clone wars movie and series. I am setting it when Anakin is like 11 so Obi is a new knight with a new(ish) padawan. Also the planet I picked for this to be set on I only choose it because it's known for smuggling I know nothing about the planet the planet is only going to be mentioned once. I simply chose it because it would be reasonable for Jango to be there at the same time our intrepid Jedi are. Also I'm going with the idea that Obi’s native species is something kind of rare you don't see often out in Galaxy and there highly desired as a bedmate due to some reason. I'm not going to get into the reason overly much so you can make up your own decision on if it's because he can carry a baby or because of a quirk of his genetics makes him submissive whatever. Its not important what just that he is really desired as a slave due to it. Also this will have 2 different ending biased on how the Jedi council handles things. 10/25 reposted with edits no change over all.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were on Takodana tracking down a slavery ring when the incident occurred. 

They had landed on planet less than a planetary rotation ago while trying to track down a group of smugglers who were notorious for trading force sensitive younglings. They’d known of at least two victims with more suspected. This group was particularly troublesome as they were impersonating Jedi to convince families to give up their children for their own safety. They had then proceeded to sell the children into slavery.

Obi-Wan had argued with the two of them being assigned to this mission. Between the two of them they're both very appealing targets, as Anakin was young and extremely force sensitive and young padawans were always a target. Obi-Wan himself knew that as both a fully trained Knight and a redhead what he risked if he is captured, as a slave he could be used in either the gladiatorial fighting ring or as someone’s bed slave. That's not including how valuable his native species makes him as a slave.

Unfortunately, someone had insisted that the mission couldn’t be reassigned. So here they were on this forested moon trying to track down any information that they could at this bar. Obi-Wan would have preferred to be looking for information at Maz's place. At least there was a semblance of safety in her cantina. Maz ran a tight ship and was notorious for being neutral ground. Unfortunately, that is not where their leads had directed them.

Obi-Wan got a bad feeling the minute they walked into the bar, he knew something is going to go wrong. It did not help he had noticed a Mandalorian Ship when he and Anakin were landing and unfortunately, he knew from personal experience, the historical animosity between Mandalorians and the Jedi order. It had only grown since Galidraan. 

Thankfully his young padawan was good at following orders in the field, so he knew the boy at least would not be leaving his side. While this might cause them to take longer to get the information as they were not splitting up Obi Wan had made the decision that until his defense skills were better, as young as Anakin was, it was more important for his padawans safety to stay close rather work apart. Thing were going ok until he felt the drugs hit his system. 

Whoever had decided to drug him had been smart. He was only pretending to drink what he had ordered, as well as the few that have been bought for him. No, instead the person had coated his glass in a transdermal drug of some kind. They had been even smarter with Anakin as they ‘accidentally’ spilled a drink on him. Which meant that whatever drug they were using must be potent as that small amount that could be absorbed through skin had both Jedi visibly effected.

Obi-Wan knew that the room they had rented above the cantina was no longer safe. Spilling a drink on Anakin may have been relatively easy to do but the bartender was the only one to handle the glasses he had touched. And the bartender was the one who had rented him the room. He came to a quick decision and gathered Anakin up as he stumbled outside. They had travelled halfway back to the port, more like group of landing pads, when the attack came. Thankfully, it was only two spacers neither of which were stronger than the average human. Obi-wan managed to fight both off while keeping Anakin tucked behind him but he could feel that every second things were getting less coherent for himself and Anakin was already headed toward unconsciousness.

Scooping the boy up into his arms he finishes stumbling his way to the landing pads taking aim at the one ship he knows where they might find refuge. If nothing else Anakin will be safe and that's what's important. He doesn't have high hopes when he sees the name on the ship. What kind of person names their ship Slave One? But Obi Wan knows he doesn't have a whole lot of choices. He managed to get over to the closed loading ramp and starts banging on it with all his might as he hears more people coming. 

Thankfully, the entrance ramp opens and Obi Wan practically stumbles forward into the persons arms. He takes a second to realize that the owner of the ship is armed with a blaster before he deliriously mumbles out the words “ please… they drugged… needs protect Anakin… didn't know where else to go.” And then darkness consumes his vision as he falls forward holding tight to Anakin.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jango had been having a good night. He decided to bring Boba off Kamino with him when he went to Takodana to meet up with a contact. He had touched down in a forested part originally to let his son run off some energy and play on the grass and in the trees. He stayed at that location all day in fact just spending time outside with his son. After making up a hearty meal Boba ate a healthy amount for his age and was out cold in his in his father's room when Jango decided to go to the meeting. He would have preferred to be meeting at Maz's domain as he could have rented a room for the night and had an actual shower. He might have even tried to sweet talked Maz into watching little Boba for a couple hours so he could have some other type of fun but that was neither here nor there.

He left a sensor and com with Boba just in case the boy woke up and went to the cantina where he was supposed to meet his contact. The meeting was finished up rather quickly and glancing around the room as he left, he happened to notice a Jetti with his young apprentice. However much he doesn't like those interfering busybodies now is not the time to get into a fight. Instead he settles for glaring at them as he leaves even though he knows that due to his helmet that the glare will not be seen. 

Less than an hour later as he's finishing up his own nightly routine, he hears a banging coming from the cargo hold. With a muffled curse he grabs his blaster and heads for the door throwing on his chest plate but leaving the rest of his armor for now. He's expecting it to be his contact from the cantina or maybe some young buck of a mercenary. They have started to think they'll make a name for themselves by taking him out. What he is not expecting is it to be the Jetti he saw earlier clutching his young apprentice to himself in a death grip. 

Jango manage is to make out the words “drugged” and “didn't know where else to go” Before he finds himself having to catch the older man and his young partner as the redhead passes out into his arms. Hearing footsteps approaching and the muffled word of talking about collars and slave trade, Jango comes to a decision and hits the button to close the door. He them places the two down on the floor and looking at the screen that connects to the outside camera he sees a group of smugglers rushing past all of them armed and two showing the sings of a recent fight. 

Glancing back down at his two unexpected shipmates he wonders what he's gotten himself into. But Jango can't bring himself to call out to the smugglers, there is no way he's giving these two up to be sold into slavery. Even if they are Jedi. With a sigh he squats down and getting his arms around the two stands up and heads to his room. It looks like tonight he is not getting any sleep. 

Dumping them into his bunk he is mildly impressed with the two of them. Both the child and adult are clearly unconscious and yet they have a grip on the other that can’t be broken. The child has his arms around the young man's neck in his legs locked tight around the young man's trim waist allowing the child to hide his face in the young man's collarbones. The redhead's arms are firmly around the child. One is around the lower back just above his hips and the other around the child shoulder allowing him to place a hand on the back of the child's head to protect their neck and skull. 

It takes Jango a moment to realize why this position looks so familiar and then he realizes it's because he's held little Boba the same exact way hugging the child tightly to himself as if to protect him from the world. 

He remembers Jaster holding him this way as he was carried from his family's burning farm and if he goes back even farther, he has faint memories of his mother holding him this way after he's had a nightmare. It's interesting because he thought that the Jetti don't have children and yet as he watches the two of them, he can't help it think that he's looking at a parent with their child. 

Walking over to the med kit he grabs a analyzer and without much finesse jams young man's finger into the reader. The redhead doesn't make a single noise as the needle takes a blood sample and start the process to determine what has in his blood. Swapping out needles he proceeds to run the same test on the child although with a lot more gentleness. Thankfully, it spits out the information in just a few moments. 

Both were drugged with the same thing. A hospital grade tranquilizer that's normally used to knock patients before committing surgeries. Thankfully while it is a strong drug there are no known side effects to any human or offshoot species. It can't be used on certain non-humans, but the reader says that the two of them should be fine their bodies are already processing it. Whoever drugged them knew they were force sensitive as this is one of the few drugs that does work the way it should on Jetti. 

The night passes quickly with barely a peep out of his two unexpected guests. The boy has offered up a couple mumbles and at one point burrowed in tightly to the young man who's holding him, but he did sleep solidly through the night. The young man on the other hand was more vocal calling out a few different names although Qui-Gon and Anakin were the two most common. In fact anytime he called out for Anakin his arms clutched the child to him tightly. They obviously were not happy dreams, yet he never woke. 

About an hour after he had place the two in his bed one of his outdoor sensors had gone off letting Jango know that one of the ships parked closely to him had taken off, which was unusual and probably meant that whoever left was the ones who drugged his two guest. Settling back in with a sigh he goes back to reading the data file that he received.

Morning comes far too early as Boba is the first one up, this means that Jango has to deal with his babbling boy without any caff. The only thing to be slightly thankful for is the fact that this morning Boba isn't fussy. With a huff he stands up and scoops up his son deciding to head to the galley to at least make some caff. 

Now that his son is awake he has no problems leaving his two guests alone to wake up without him there. In fact he thinks that it might be more comfortable and definitely less awkward if he was not there. With how small his bunk was he knows that the four of them in one room would make it feel like he was hovering over them and the last thing he wants is to either stress out a young child capable of using this odd power or come across as a threat to a young man who is fully trained and in a protective mood. 

Just because he's leaving them alone though doesn't mean he's an idiot he leaves on Boba's baby monitor, its match attached to his hip, as he carries his son out of the room. It’s about 15 minutes after he gets his first blessed drink of caffeine that his guests start making any sort of noise over the monitor. A young voice asking for Obi-Wan and once that doesn’t get a response it starts getting more and more concerned. Deciding to bite the bullet Jango leaves Boba at the table eating breakfast, to be honest he’s making a mess with his breakfast and makes his way back to his bunk. Stopping at the door for just a moment he makes sure to knock before he enters the room.

Taking in the room at a glance first thing that runs through his head as the kids got guts. In fact if he wasn’t a baby Jedi Boba would have been getting a big brother. The kids standing there in an unknown location and an unknown situation with a fierce look of defiance. He has his back to his teacher and is holding his blade out for defense. It’s unlit for now but Jango can tell from the boys stance that he is willing to do his best to defend himself and his teacher. A second glance just makes him even more impressed as he can see the shakes the boys trying to hide as he fights off the last aftereffects of what he was drugged with.

His teacher is still drugged which could be why the boys acting the way he is but still Jango can’t help but be impressed. “My name is Jango Fett, you’re onboard my ship. We are still on planet and you are safe here. You were drugged, both of you, last night your teacher managed to get the two of you to my ship where he proceeded to pass out. He made a good choice because I won’t sell you out to slavers. I didn’t know what else to do after I checked over your blood to find out what they drugged so I left you in my bunk sleep it off. Outside of carrying you here and the minor pinprick to run a blood test I have not touched either of you.”

He can see the boy focusing on in an unnerving way. The way he’s staring it seems like he’s trying to read Jango’s mind or look into his soul. Given some of the weird things Jedi can do either one wouldn’t be a great surprise. “If you’re hungry I have hot cereal on the stove I made extra when I made my son’s portion this morning. I’ll turn the monitor there to a two way so he can hear us and you can hear him while we are out in the galley.” For a moment longer the little spitfire stares at him as if debating to take Jango up on his offer. In the end it’s his stomach that makes up his mind as it gives off a loud growl at the thought of food.

With a sheepish smile the boy lowers his unlit saber and nods his head yes to the idea put forward. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for offering me food. You can call me Nova for now. It’s not my name but until Tabby said it’s okay I’m gonna use that one instead of my real one.” With a thumb pointed over his shoulder he motions to the young man still asleep and Jango’s bed. “That’s Tabby. I guess the saber hilt gave it away so I can tell you that he’s my Jedi Master. It’s really wizard that you helped us thank you.”

“I don’t like slavers kid.” Is Jango’s reply as he slowly steps around the child to reach the baby monitor that was set up. In clear view he flips the tab on the monitor to make it a two-way radio. As soon as he does Anakin can hear the faint sounds of metal banging on metal and a small child babbling to himself. 

“That’s my son, his name is Boba. He is probably getting breakfast on everything but his mouth. First on the left is the fresher, keep heading straight you hit the galley. That’s where you’ll be up to find me. Unfortunately I don’t have any spare toothbrushes but feel free to use the sonic.” With a gentle smile Jango walks out of the room and heads back to Boba hopefully there will still be some food left in the bowl to try to get into his young son.

Over the monitor he hears Anakin talking, “he probably already heard our names or at least yours cause I said it while trying to wake you up but I gave him our nicknames. He seems really nice and he said that we were drugged and I don’t remember yesterday at all so I mean he could be right. You gotta wake up ok, you just gotta. The counsel won’t do anything about mom and Qui-Gon’s dead and I…” Jango hears a faint quick indrawn of breath almost like the kids trying to keep himself from crying. “I can’t lose anyone else. So you just gotta wake up and you gotta be okay, okay. We had a deal remember we take care of each other. I’m going to go take a quick sonic and I’ll come check on you and then I’m gonna go get breakfast. So you gotta wake up soon.”

Listening to the boys both heartbreaking and adorable. And it raises so many questions. Moments later he here is the door opening close over the monitor and then slightly quieter he here is another door open and close in the hallway. Impressively less than ten minutes later he hears the fresher door opening close again followed by the door to the bunk. Over the monitor he hears “Tabby are you awake yet?... No okay you keep sleeping I’m going to go get some breakfast.”

A few moments later Anakin shuffled into the galley his hair sticking straight up on end. Without the righteous anger and fear in his eyes he looks more like a curious tooka than a little boy. “Bowls are on the countertop feel free to serve yourself up, blue milk is in the fridge. How old are you can’t because you definitely look like you need a good feed.”

“I’m 11 I just haven’t had my growth spurt yet. Healer say it’s coming but because I was a slave for so many years it was detrimental to my growth. I have specialty vitamins I have to take to help me catch up. But Tabby is the coolest and is helping me. Technically I won my freedom in a pod race. I didn’t know that Qui-Gon had bet my freedom that I would win. He was Tabby’s teacher. He’s gone, Tabby says a Sith killed him but no one in the counsel believes him. They say it was just somebody who had training and had fallen but if that’s what someone who has fallen feels like I never want to feel someone who is really evil. Cause he felt colder than space.” 

All of that is set in practically one breath as the young boy very carefully scoops up a portion of the hot grains, set the bowl on the table and then walks over to the fridge unit and carefully grabs the container of blue milk. He seems to stop for a moment to feel the weight and a odd look comes to his face. “Could you pour it for me it’s kinda heavy and I don’t want to spill any.” 

The kicked tooka look is back as he looks up with big blue eyes. With an internal sigh Jango gets out and walks over to do as the kid asks. “Smart idea to ask kid. But hand me back your bowl for a second you didn’t take enough grain mix.”

Jango adds a second larger spoonful to the bowl and then pours the kid a glassful of blue milk. As he’s putting the milk back away he hears a noise over the monitor. “I think your teachers starting to wake up kid, you stay here and eat and keep an eye on Boba I’ll go say hi.” With that Jango walks out to head back to his bunk.

Repeating the process he did when he first heard the kid wake up he knocks twice before opening the door. The kids teacher is still waking up and coming out of the drugs. “You awake Jedi? Don’t worry your kids in the galley with mine in fact before you freak out and threatened me with your laser sword hey Nova can you say something.” The last bit is directed towards the baby monitor.

“Hey Tabby, I’m having breakfast in the galley he’s nice. And I’m very happy that you woke up I was scared you wouldn’t.” This comes through the small speaker but is undeniably the kids voice. Which seems to set the young man at ease.

“That’s good to hear Nova. You keep on eating breakfast while I have a discussion with the owner of the ship okay I’m going to turn the monitor off. If I need you I’ll tug on our bond.” Getting a affirmative sound he shoots a look at Jango who reaches over and turns the monitor off. 

“I want to say thank you for saving us I don’t remember much of last night I know they were talking about taking Anakin. That’s his name by the way, he’s Anakin Skywalker, Nova is a nickname. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tabby’s my nickname. After I actually wake up can I borrow your com I need to call the Council and find out some information from them about this assignment and who gave it to us. Also is there anyway you can fill in some the blanks about what happened last night. The last thing I remember was two guys attacking me that 100 feet outside the cantina we were in. How did I end up on your ship and going out on a limb I’ll guess in your bed?” The last to say with a bit of a sheepish expression as a little bit of a blush spreads across his cheeks and colors the tips of his ears. Somehow Jango finds that utterly adorable.

“Like I told the kid my name is Jango Fett. Your onboard my ship and you are still on planet. You managed to stumble your way here last night and wound up passing out in my arms after I opened the ramp door. You are safe here. How much I don’t like Jedi, I hate slavers worse. I didn’t have anywhere else to dump you and frankly I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone. So consequently I dumped you and the kid, who you had a death grip on, in the only place where I could keep an eye on you and my son.”

“After caring you both here the only time I touched you was to run a blood sample on both you and the kid to see what they had drugged you with. I made up breakfast it’s a hot grain cereal. The freshers the first door on the left and the galley is straight ahead. Feel free to use the sonic but unfortunately, I don’t have an extra toothbrush. But I do have caff waiting along with breakfast. Just don’t take too long or Anakin is likely to eat all of it. I have a few questions about his past if you don’t mind me asking but that can wait until later today.”

Jango gets a nod of thanks as the young man stands up and stretches. They both leave the room together but the young Jedi, Obi-Wan, heads to the fresher. Jango continues to the galley. He smiles that young Anakin as he walks back into the room for while he was gone Anakin and took it upon himself to try feeding Boba while he also finishes his own food. Jango can’t say that he doesn’t like the help. After all usually the only time he gets to drink his caff in peace is if he wakes before his son and such a thing had become a very rare luxury. 

It seems young Obi-Wan is just as fast as his apprentice for less than 10 minutes later he is finished his own morning shower and joined them in the galley bypassing the offered food instead pouring himself a large cup of caff. The sound the young Jedi makes when he finds out that it’s not just any caff but spiced hetikleyc caff should be illegal. It does things to Jango’s brain and blood pressure that he’d rather not have happened due to a Jedi. Unfortunately instead of Obi-Wan opening his mouth and reminding him why it is inappropriate to daydream about dragging Obi-Wan back into his bed and seeing if he could make that noise repeat, the young man starts to parent young Anakin instead. Checking on his health, if he slept okay, if he’s has gotten enough to eat, if he feels okay. Jango doesn’t know how it works in other cultures but there is something most Mandlorian’s find hot about child rearing. Jango thinks it has something to do with a competency kink.


	2. the Jedi aren't that great ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay in this ending the Jedi Council, not all of them but a good chunk of them, along with most of the other Temple members haven't been very welcoming. And then Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent on the mission they are sent on and things go to hell. 10/25 reposted with edits no real change to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record yes I know how I'm portraying the Council is wrong. I just got this idea in my head of the Council isn't feeling isn't emotional and they don't understand Anakin, and with everything that's going on they really aren't thinking about how everything is affecting a young child and a brand-new knight who just lost his master. I'm probably fudging the it is a little bit but I'm making Obi-Wan 25 which made him 24 (or so) when Phantom Menace happened. It's also tends to be agreed upon that Jango is nine years older than Obi-Wan so I'm making him 34. Also I don't know the timeline on it so I'm having the massacre of the True Mandalorian's happen when Obi-Wan was 13 and he was fighting with the young in their civil war.

It’s late morning when Jango and Obi-Wan have a chance to sit down and talk. Boba has been put down for his first nap of the day and Anakin is supposedly reading his schoolwork but Obi-Wan figures within 10 minutes Anakin is going to be out like a light as well. After breakfast they did a moving meditation and then a set of katas while Jango and young Boba watched. Combining the early morning exercise with the physical trauma of yesterday means that Obi-Wan can bank on having at least an hour to have a conversation with Jango Fett and put in a call to the Council. Surprisingly enough its calling the Council makes him more leery that talking with Fett. 

“First off I wanted to say thank you for sheltering us last night.” Obi holds up a hand here to cut Jango off before he can say anything. “You didn’t have to help us. You didn’t have to put us in your bed. And you didn’t have to care. Given who you are in everything that happened that was the fault of the Jedi I would’ve understood completely on not doing any of the things you did for us last night. So thank you.” All that is said with a surprisingly genuine look on the young man’s face. 

“I don’t know if anyone has apologized for what happened to you and your people. So I will do so now. I truly am sorry for what Jedi did. Battle of Galidraan wasn’t battle it was a slaughter. One that was designed by both the governor and the Senate. And I am truly sorry for what happened I want to know at the time that it happened I was not a member of the Order.”

“It doesn’t excuse what they did, and even if I had been with the order I could not have changed what happened there. But I want you to know that both me and my master Qui-Gon Jinn were so disgusted by what master Dooku did that we both refused to talk to him. And we weren’t the only ones. 

A look of anger then comes over Obi-wan’s face as he says “unfortunately we were the minority. Most looked at what happened and shrugged it off as bad Intel from the Senate. The Senate themselves used what happened as an excuse to bring down greater restrictions on what Jedi can and cannot do. It almost felt like someone had any restrictions just waiting in the wings for us to make a mistake and what happened to your people gave them the excuse.”

“Thank you for the apology, you know you’re the only one who has ever done that. The Senate never gave an apology to my people, neither did the governor, or the Jedi Council.” Jango says after a moment to get his thoughts in order. “Have to say though every time I talk to you or the kid I get more questions. Feel like answering some?” 

At Obi-Wan’s nod Jango then proceeds to ask “what are the kid mean by his past as a slave? Or about the Council not helping his mom? What did you mean by saying you weren’t a member of the order at the time of the massacre? What did the kid mean when he talked about the Council not believing you about the Sith being back? Are they back? You should know that I might, and I stress the might, have proof about the Sith. And if this ass hole isn’t a Sith then something is wrong with one of you members.”

“Anakin came to the orders attention rather late. I’m going to assume you heard about situational Naboo.” At Jango’s nod Obi-Wan continues “me and my master were sent to help with negotiation. Negotiations didn’t take place in the trade Federation tried to kill us instead. We managed to get off their flagship and down to the planet where we rescued the queen and a group of her advisors from being moved to an internment camp.”

“We then had to run the blockade to try to get her off planet and to Coruscant. Our ship took some damage doing so and we wound up having to stop on Tatooine instead. It was a risk due to the Hutt’s but we didn’t have a whole lot of options. When my master went to find the parts we needed, he also found Anakin. A nine-year-old slave boy who glows in the force like the sun.” 

Jango made a sound of confusion which cause Obi-wan to stop and explain. “Most force sensitives can ‘see’ each other but it’s like looking at stars in the sky. Anakin on the other hand is like standing on a planet feeling the sun against your skin. It’s the reason I nicknamed Nova.”

He then picked back up with the story. “With the only seller of the parts not willing to take the Republic credits, and nothing on board the ship to sell, my master took a risk and was convinced by the young boy to enter him in a pod race. He used ship we were on as collateral against the entrance fee and put our only chance at getting off planet in the hands nine-year-old slave. What he didn’t tell anyone was that he also made a small bet on Anakin. He bet the pod Anakin was racing in against the boy’s freedom. If Anakin lost his previous owner got the pod if he won my master got Anakin.”

Obi-Wan takes a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He then takes a quick drink and goes back to answering Jango’s questions. “Anakin won the race. Which means he won the parts we needed to get off planet and he also won his own freedom. Unfortunately, we were only able to free him and last I knew his mother was still a slave on Tatooine. About three days after he became my padawan, which was less than a month after he had won his freedom, I found out the whole story.”

There is a look of frustration as he then says “I wasn’t there when my master made those choices so I didn’t know the full story. I though he was a regular child that my master had found. Qui-Gon always always use to find strays” 

“When I heard the whole story, I went to the Council with it. I tried to get approval to send a knight to free his mother. We didn’t have to bring her to the temple, he didn’t have to see her, I tried to argue. Just knowing that she was no longer a slave and that she was somewhere safe would bring him comfort. It would allow him to better focus on his studies. The Council denied my request. ‘He is a jedi and must focus on that path.’ They have said that he needs to learn to ‘let go’. Her fate is in the hands of the force.”

“I’ve tried going to the two or three friends I have in the Senate who are against slavery and I keep on hearing the same thing. They all say that because their stance, they cannot be seen buying a slave. Even if they plan on freeing her. Not even the Queen of Naboo would help. She’s offered a job and housing if Shmi can get to Naboo, but she says her hands are tied on physically helping. Yet me tell you that was quite a blow to Anakin. He been harboring a crush on the girl until he overheard that.”

“It does help that the Council also scared him when they tested him.” Obi-wan takes an moment to reassure Jango. “It was nothing harmful, it was the same test that all youngling’s take when they are presented to the order instead of found on search or left on the temple steps. It is designed to see how well we grasp the force and if we are intuitive or if we can connect mentally with another person. Very few fail the test and those that do usually aren’t very strong with the force. Most of the children who wind up in the Temple have passed the test. They then train until there is a master that feels a connection to them in the force. They then are trained by said master to become a knight.”

Getting back to his original thought he then goes on to say, “what the Council doesn’t know is that Anakin is highly empathic, and very good at reading body language. He had to be with his past. So the Council, who were leery and uncomfortable with him being there, on top of the stress of the situation, came across scared. Anakin feels like they feared him. Which is understandable. And I honestly can’t say that they don’t. Even I have had dream of disaster with Anakin having a prominent place in them.”

A humorless laugh then slips out as Obi-wan continues. “It doesn’t help his feelings that less than two days after becoming my Padawan he watched the Council basically call me a liar when I claimed that I fought a Sith. They said there was no evidence to that as both the body and the light saber fell and were unrecoverable. And then there was the pushback I got from taking Anakin on as my padawan. The Council did not agree and made their feelings known on the matter.” 

He takes a deep breath here almost as if he doesn’t want to admit the next bit, but at the same time needs to say it, he needs tell someone. “On top of all that I had to fight for almost 3 solar months to get not only his tracker and explosive removed, but to give him citizenship in the Republic. No one offered any type of help. I finally went over the council’s head and went directly to Master Che, who is the head healer at the Jedi Temple, to get the explosive removed.”

“On the citizenship issue I wound up bribing a friend of mine to illegally hack into the records and insert Anakin’s into the system. Because of how he was rescued it was a odd situation. He wasn’t rescued by an aid organization, nor was born to a republic citizen so I couldn’t get his paperwork either way.” Obi-Wan gives a small smirk here as he adds “my friend registered him as my son, by birth, not adoption.” 

“Normally I would’ve gone to the Council for help but none was offered and every time I tried to bring up Anakin the feelings in the room were very dismissive. You can understand why myself and my charge are uneasy with the Council.” 

Obi-Wan looks so sad at having to admit the failures of his order. And he knows that he is giving away information to someone you could be considered an enemy, but once he starts talking starts getting all of his feelings and struggles off of his chest he just can’t seem to stop. “The only ones who seems to offer us any type of help are Master Plo Koon and Master Shaak Ti.”

With a sad smile he goes on. “It doesn’t help that I am utterly alone in the Temple outside of my friends. Who are all my age and can offer no help. My master is dead. My Grand Master has joined the lost.” 

He takes a moment to explain, “they are Jedi’s who have attained the rank of knight or higher that have then chosen to leave the Order. Of my two fellow lineage Brothers one chose to fall and is now dead. The other I have never even met as my master renounced him. Which is technically something we have in common. On top of that my great grand master, something that very few inside the order have a chance to meet, is Yoda who unofficially leads the Temple and does not approve of my choices so he’s basically ignoring me.”

The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes as Jango tries to digest all the information he has been given and Obi-Wan tries to put himself back in some type of mental order. He doesn’t know why he’s telling Jango all of this, but it feels good to finally say something. The force is calm and there is no negative feeling as he talks. 

Obi-wan decides to trust in the force and finally tell somebody everything that’s been going on. “I feel like I’m drowning. They have me running missions like I am a young knight, which I am, but I have a padawan which most young knights don’t. On top of that the missions I am running just seen to be getting more dangerous. So, either I must take him along, into a dangerous situation. Or I must leave him behind in a place where he can feel how much people don’t understand, and even some cases like him.” 

Here the anger comes back as he talks about the next problem. “On top of that the chancellor is all but demanding meetings with him and due to the Jedi charter to serve the Senate it is very difficult to him tell him no. But the man is asking to meet a child alone and no one seems to bat an eye whenever I mention it. Everything in me scream NO every time he asks but I don’t know how much longer I can say that. I’m trying to be a good master and teacher to Anakin but I don’t know how. I need help that I’m not getting.” 

Obi-wan stops to take a deep breath and then says “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this is.” They lapse back into silence again, but this silence feels different. After 10 minutes of them sitting there in the quiet sipping their chosen drinks Obi-Wan speaks up again. 

“You asked about the Sith. Yes, I believe the Sith are the emerging. I think they’re coming back if they ever truly gone. I am one of the few people in recent years who has felt what those who have fallen feel like. I’m also the only one who has felt a Sith in living memory. According to our history they died out over 1000 years ago. But I know what I felt and I know what I fought and that was not someone who had fallen.”

“It’s part of the reason why I force the issue to have Anakin stay with the Temple no matter how much I don’t think it feels right for either of us anymore. Anakin needs the security that the Temple offers. He is safe inside its walls. He also needs the training or needs to be trained by someone who knows what they’re doing and won’t lead him into the darkness. I would have suggested on of the other temples, but they don’t offer the security that being a padawan does.”

“As for my comment about not being a member of the order at the time the massacre well have you ever heard of a planet called Melida/Daan? The planet had been in the middle of a civil war for years, generations. My master and I were sent there to rescue another Jedi who was a friend of his. While there we found a group called The Young they were children from both sides who were tired of the fighting. They are so young. Everyone in the group was under the age of 16. I was 13 myself along with the two other leaders.” 

Jango thinks he knows where this is heading but hopes he is wrong. “We rescued the stranded Jedi and were headed back to our ship to leave when two of the founding members of The Young asked us to stay. They practically begged for help and well I won’t say my Master’s exact words but he basically said they’re fighting for a lost cause and it’s hopeless. That we needed to leave. I didn’t agree, I begged him to stay and help. And then I told him I would be staying either way.”

Obi-Wan seems to get a rueful sort of smile. “He then gave me an ultimatum I could get on board the ship and remain a member of the order or I could stay behind in which case I would do so without him and without my light saber. While I admit part of my desire to stay behind was a infatuation with one of the leaders of the group I also knew that it was a very Jedi thing to do help end a war. Everything inside me was saying that I was making the right choice, so I stayed.” 

Even though Jango was expecting Obi-Wan to say what he did part of him still wants to rage at the idea of leaving what he now knows to be essentially a child in a war zone. Yes like Mandalorians the Jedi are considered adults at 13 but at the same time it is just to young. 

His tone turns sad as he continues. “I was on planet for about a year. I helped them end the fighting and we started to rebuild the government with all three sides having a voice. But then things started to fall apart so I called for help. Master Jinn came back and helped but I was no longer welcome on the planet.” 

Obi-Wan takes a painful breath and then goes on. “I was cast out from the people I’d fought with. I had shed blood with and for them and I was basically exiled at the end of it. The Order took me back, Master Jinn was willing to still teach me and I was placed on probation for a further eight months I wasn’t to supposed to leave the Temple.” All of this was said in a flat tone as if Obi-wan is dissociated from the history he is telling

Here Obi-wan sorta smiles again as his tone changes. “That wound up being a bit of a blessing because the Temple was attacked. That lineage brother I mentioned, the one who fell, he was the one who attacked us. By the time everything had been wrapped up it’d been almost a year since the attack at Galidraan. I’d only been back in the Temple for three months. So I can say, that no I wasn’t with the Order. I wasn’t even planning on rejoining. What did you mean when you said you might have proof of the Sith?”

Jango looks up and answers “I was approached by Count Dooku around 30 months ago to do a job. He said the job was top-secret and I would be paid very well for my time. But some of it doesn’t make sense so I have video record of every conversation I’ve had with Dooku. What I am saying though is I think your Order is in trouble. I can’t tell you what the job is. A hint though… Boba is not just my son, technically he’s my clone. The job has put me in contact with cloners. I negotiated with them and received a clone. I wanted a son. Someone that I could train and teach and help grow like Jaster did for me.”

Both men fall silent as neither knows quite what to say. After some time of them sitting together Obi-Wan pipes up and asks “can I borrow your com unit? I need to report in.”

Jango stands up and motions for Obi-Wan to follow as he heads towards the bridge. Stopping at his bunk on the way there both young men stick their head in the door and are charmed by the sight that they see. Anakin is curled around Boba with his back to the door and Boba carefully placed between him and the wall. “What I wouldn’t give for a hollo capture.” Obi-Wan quietly whispers. With barely a whisper sound the door slide shut in both men continue up to the bridge.

Walking over to a panel Jango punches and a code and both unlocks and activates his com unit. “Just need to punch in the com code you can send it to.” With a nod Obi-Wan walks over and does so.

“If you’re quiet can stay out of view of the camera your more than welcome to stay. I would almost preferred if you did. I need a second opinion on what I’m about to say and how they respond to it. With everything that has gone on last couple months I need a second opinion because unfortunately I don’t know if I can trust my own.” The last bit is said with an odd look on the young Jedi Masters face part regret part acceptance and yet tinged with heartbreak almost if he can’t believe he admitted such words.

With a nod Jango accepts the offer and steps out of the cameras range instead choosing to almost lounge in the pilot’s chair. The two sit together quiet waiting for the call to connect. When it does there is a young woman, 17 or so, on the projector that says “Coruscant Jedi Temple, how may I direct your call?” When she sees who it is her eyes get big and the picture seems to take in a deep breath.

“This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi mission code Sierra Tango OWK AS. I need to talk to whatever council members are currently on duty concerning the mission my padawan and myself have been placed on.”

“Of course Knight Kenobi I’ll put you through the Council right away.” There’s an odd sound over the com call like she attempted to put shuffle it over to a waiting room and didn’t quite do things correctly. And in over the line comes the whispered voice “force help me Tessa it’s Knight Kenobi. He’s just so dreamy and he’s talking to me. He asked me for help. Oh sithspit I’m gonna swoon.” 

All the while the projection of the young girl was turned to the side talking in a highly animated fashion to the open air as her partner is out of the range of the camera. Jango glances over at Obi-Wan to see his cheeks and ears turning bright red as he ducked his head down and refuses to meet Jango’s look. The young girl seems to take a deep breath trying to contain her excitement and admiration. 

They hear a couple of key clicks and then she says “Aayla are Council duty today? How did you get stuck with that one? Wait you were the one who started the paint fight in the crèche with the shriek hawk clan. Okay then you deserve it we were scraping paint off the ceiling for four days afterwards. Anyway, I have Knight Kenobi on the line wanting to speak to the Council. God you are so lucky your master is best friends with him. The stories you must have. Anyway, are you ready to receive his hollow call? I’ll transfer them to you now.” 

The young girl takes a second and takes a deep breath pressing the back of her hand to her cheeks to see if she’s blushing. “You can do this it’s just Knight Kenobi. Just one of the hottest knights in the order but you can do this. You are a senior padawan you will be professional.” She takes a deep breath and then that odd noise happens again “thank you for holding knight Kenobi sorry about the wait I’m transferring you to the Council line right now. Have a nice day and may the force be with you.”

Thankfully this time the hollow transfers properly and a young blue skinned Twi'lek shows up on the video call. She is a few years younger than the padawan who answered the call originally. “Hi Obi-Wan how are you? How’s Anakin is everything going okay with your mission? I’m on punishment duty for another week or so, so Master Quinlan is running a mission in the lower levels. He’s helping the judicial Corp find a serial rapist. I let the Council on duty today already know that you have requested to speak with them your next in line to talk with them. Where are you? Wait are you blushing? All little gods you heard that whole thing from Cara didn’t you?” This whole thing was set in one quick stream was as if the girl couldn’t stop talking for fear that she’d never get out what she wanted to say.

“Yes I did padawan Aayla and if we could keep that between the two of us that the great. In fact if you promise never to tell Quinlan I will take you to Dex’s Dinner for lunch with Anakin as soon as we are off mission. So what do you said we have a deal?” Obi-Wan replies with a smile on his face as his blush slowly goes away. He knows lunch out isn’t that big of a deal but it is rare for her to get a meal away from her knight master.

The young girl considers it for a moment and then replies “you got a deal as long as you tell me about the mission with the waterfall over lunch. I can’t get anything out of my master about the time he almost drowned except the fact that you were there so I want the dirt.” When Obi-Wan agrees to the deal she smiles real big and then properly transfers to the hollow call version of a hold line. This gives Obi a chance to look over at Jango.

“Hottest young knight in the Temple? Sounds like you got quite a following.” It comes to teasing line from Jango.

“I am a 25-year-old male knight who was knighted due to killing either a dark sider or a Sith, depending upon who you ask, in a one on one dule after he had killed my Master. Then while I should have been grieving due to have to light my Masters pyre I instead proceeded to take on young Anakin, a boy no-one in the temple had ever meet, fighting the council to train him. On top of that when I am clean shaved I have a babyface that makes me look years younger and with this beard I have been told that I have the look of a dashing rake.”

He pauses for a moment to think if he wants to add the next bit but goes ahead anyway. “It doesn’t help that one of the popular charters in a Mandalorian themed holo-drama looks sorta like me and the word has gotten around that it is based on what happened while I was protecting the duchess. This has made me popular to the young crowd that likes males.” All of this is said in a blunt no nonsense tone that bellies that fact that his blush is coming back and spreading down the back of his neck. 

Before Jango can all him on that the Holo blinks and suddenly there are three jedi facing Obi-wan. With a sinking feeling Obi-wan realized that none of these masters are ones he likes or more importantly ones he trusts. 

“Yes, what can we do for you Knight Kenobi.” This is said with just the right amount of distain and a sneer. None of the council members before him had agreed with his knighting. They all felt that he hadn’t earned it due to the fact that he was A) renounced by Qui-Gon in front of the council for Anakin and B) due to the fact that he had not taken the traditional trials. 

With a steading breath Obi-wan reaches for serenity and then says “there was a problem with the mission. My self and my Padawan were targeted by the slave ring we were trying to track. In fact I remenber one of the ones I fought off talking about taking the boy as he had an open contract and was worth big if he was properly delivered to his new owner.”

“Someone is trying to kidnap my padawan on purpose and concerning where I come from, I would not be surprised if they would take me as well. I am formally asking the council to reassign this mission to a different knight or master pair. My padawan is only 11 and only been learning for a year it is much to soon for him to be on a mission this dangerous.” 

With a sneer one of the elders said, “if you are incapably of this mission Knight Kenobi then maybe you should not have received the honor of you current title. You have your orders I suggest you carry them out.” With that curt comment the three council members send him one last look and then cut the call. Essentially hanging up on Obi-wan before he can even finish the reason for asking them to be taken off the mission. The disrespect showed was something that Obi-Wan had unfortunately become use to over the last year. It seems those on the Council who actually respected him and his decisions were few and far between.

“Why do you put up with that? The disrespect and attitude they just showed you were completely unnecessary. Not to mention completely unprofessional.” Jango asked completely baffled by the attitude that was shown to the young man over the course of the call.

“There are quite a few on the Council who believe that because I did not take the traditional trials to gain my knighthood, along with the fact that my master basically disowned me, that I am undeserving of my title. When you add in the fact that I insisted on training young Anakin come hell or high water, like I said me and my padawan have very good reason for not liking the Council. Are these calls logged and recorded?” Came the soft reply from Obi-Wan as he desperately tried to figure out what to do next.

“Automatically although I can delete them and show you how right now.” Was the quick response to Obi-Wan’s question.

“No Anakin needs to see this. In light of everything that’s been going on and combining it with this latest mistake from the Council assigning us this mission and not offering any help when I asked for it well he needs to make a choice, and depending upon the choices he makes it will decide the choice I make.” 

Jango takes a couple of seconds to think about everything that has been said and the call that he just heard. There’s a thought percolating in the back of his mind. But that would be crazy, he doesn’t even like Jedi and yet the offer still comes out. 

“You know you and the kid your more than welcome to stay. That job I was talking about it on a planet called Kamino. I’m being the genetic template for an army. An army that I was told was ordered by the Republic and the Jedi Council. Now I don’t know how much of that is true but it’s a safe place. No slavers, no smugglers, and it outside of Republic space so technically Republic laws don’t apply.” 

Here Jango turns his tone turns almost joking but there was an undercurrent of seriousness. “I do have one question that can make or break that offer. The duchess where do you stand on her ideology.”

“While Santina and I are friends of the sort I can’t approve of what she is doing. She is so caught up in the idea that any violence ever is evil, and that your entire history is built on war and genocide. While yes your culture is full of war and death so is the Jedi’s. There are so many founding things about your culture and she just wants to sweep them all away. So while we are friends I can’t bring myself to give her my heart again.” Obi-Wan speaks all this with a slight frown on his face as he looks down almost ashamed of what he’s admitting and yet unable and unwilling to take the words back.

This time the silence between the two men is awkward as both come to terms with what has been said and what was implied between the two men. It drags on for longer than 10 minutes as neither quite know what to say or where to go from here. A thump sounds from the hallway and then the door to Jango’s bunk opens.

Anakin’s voice and calls out “Mr. Jango, master where are you guys?”

“We’re in the cockpit Ani’ika. Feel free to grab Boba and come join us it’s to the right instead of the left.” Jango’s voice calls out down the hallway. He’s there is a glance towards Obi-Wan but is relieved when the young knight chooses not to correct him. Somehow, he feels that this moment is important.

Within two minutes Anakin is walking to the cockpit a sleepy Boba nestled in his arms. Jango shoots the boy look when he doesn’t offer Boba to him right away but he gets a smile and a slight tightening of the boys arms around his son instead. Realizing the child is comfortable and it allows Anakin to feel like he’s helping he does not try to take the child from him.

“Anakin, we need to have a conversation. And I need to know what want to do after we have this conversation. You need to understand that there is no wrong answers. You won’t get in trouble for following what you want to do. Do you understand?” Obi-Wan has slid out of his chair and onto his knees in front of Anakin as he is speaking. When the boy just nods at him, he then says “this is important little one I need you to tell me you understand.”

“I understand. I can make my own choices and I won’t get in trouble for the choices I make. Obi-Wan what’s going on?” Anakin has a odd look on his face almost fearful and yet he leans forward into the hands that Obi-Wan has placed on his shoulders. Not quite yet throwing himself forward into his guardian’s arms. He’s trying to show that he is mature but Jango has a feeling that before this conversation is over Anakin will be curled up in Obi-Wan’s lap.

“I called the Jedi Council about our mission. It has become too dangerous for us to be on it. Between your past history and your age, along with my genetic heritage, we are both very prime targets for slavers. And I don’t want to scare you but you need to know that one of the men last night I fought off was talking about how someone had paid them to take you.”

Anakin gets a fearful look as he know being requested by a slave owner is never a good thing. Whatever the reason no slave wants that. “Now you need to know I will always come for you. I will not let you go back to slavery, not while I am still alive. The reason I’m telling you this is that the response from the Council was not favorable. I want you to watch the conversation between me and the Council and then we’ll talk some more okay.” Obi-Wan is being very gentle but very serious in this conversation he’s having with his young padawan. 

With a glance Obi-Wan asks Jango to play the recording without a word. Watching it for a second time just makes an Jango even more angry and frustrated with the Jedi. He didn’t have a high opinion of them before all of this had happened but now seeing and talking to Obi-Wan had just brought home how different they should be. 

Obi-Wan can only wince as he sees the recording. The more he thinks about the way the two of them have been treated, by almost everyone, the more he feels that they really should not be going back. But that is Anakin’s choice. Obi-Wan promised to train him. And while most wouldn’t think twice on breaking their promise to a dead man Obi-Wan can’t bring himself to do so. If Anakin wishes to stay at the Temple that is where they will stay. If Anakin wishes to leave, then Obi-Wan will go with him. He made a vow.

Anakin on the other hand didn’t understand what he was watching at first. He knows what they are saying but he cannot understand why they are being so mean. Most of the Jedi in the Temple had been mean Anakin was used to that. While he may not have faced physical violence as a slave very few had said any kind words to him. He concentrates on young Boba and his arms to try to keep himself calm. Jedi aren’t supposed to be angry he knows but with every sneering word the master say he feels his temper boil.

“I don’t understand why are they…” Anakin seems to take a deep breath and try to center himself. “Are they being so mean?”

“I don’t know Anakin but I do know that I’ve been fighting against them for a year. I know you have seen the fight. Now Anakin I need to know how are you feeling about things? And what do you want to do? I’m your teacher and I will always be by your side until I have nothing more to teach you. I feel that that will be many years down the line.” 

Giving the boy a strained smile, he continues. “If you want to leave then that is what we will do. If you wish to stay, then we will stay. I want you to understand that if you choose to go you will not wind up back in slavery. I will not be simply dropping you off at your mother’s and wishing you good luck. The only way I could get your paperwork was to lie technically. Knight Vos hacked into the records on Naboo and issued you a birth registry from there. When he did, he put my name on the paperwork along with your mother. That means according to Republic law I am your parent and hold your guardianship not the Jedi Temple. So I need to know that you understand what I’m saying and what you wish to do.”

Obi-Wan is still kneeling by his padawan, although he has shifted to sit back on his heels instead. He has though removed his hands from Anakin shoulders as he knows that sometimes the boy likes to pace when he’s thinking things through. He can see the buildup of tension as it runs through Anakin’s frame. 

The young boy starts chewing on his lip and bouncing young Boba in his arms trying desperately to calm himself. Making a quick decision Obi-Wan leans forward and scoops Boba up so he can turn and hold the little one out to Jango. With Boba security in his father’s grip Obi-Wan then turns back and drags Anakin into his arms. With the security of Obi-Wan’s arms around him Anakin breaks.

The child cries tears of sadness, anger and frustration as all of the emotions that is built up the last year comes pouring out. The lose items in the cockpit rattle as the boy cries. Jango knows that it’s mostly the confusion that is upsetting Anakin but heart goes out to the boy. Thankfully and yet heartbreakingly he notices the boy cries silently. If Jango ever wanted clear proof of Anakin’s past as a slave it was seeing him sob without making a sound. Children cry like that when they know that their tears will only bring more pain.

Obi-Wan gently shepherds the child through his emotional outburst letting him cry as long as he needs. He knows Anakin needs this. Finally after almost 10 minutes the boys crying subsides into little hiccups. Pulling back just a bit he gently swipes his thumbs across Anakin’s cheek gently removing the tears that have been shed. With no thought he goes to wipe Anakin’s nose when Jango hands him a baby wipe instead. Glancing over he notices a pack of them open on the controls. 

“What? They are surprisingly handy. I never thought I’d use them until I wound up having this little one and now I have been stashed all over the ship.” Jango says with a bit of humor. 

With a smile of thanks Obi-Wan takes the offered wipe and cleans up Anakin’s face as the boy finishes calming down. “Do we have to go back?” Anakin asks in a small voice.

“No my dear we do not have to go back. If you don’t want to go back to the temple then we won’t go back to the temple. If you don’t want to go back to Coruscant and instead want to try different Temple will go there. If you don’t want to be a Jedi, then we will make our way in the universe. Whatever you choose we will do together.” Obi-Wan reassures Anakin leaving it entirely up to the young man what they decide to do. After all its Anakin’s future they are discussing.

“Like I told your teacher little one your more than welcome to come with us. The two of you have kinda grown on me and Boba and we would be sad to see you go. I have a safe place, and I’m more than happy to take you there.” Here Jango pipes into the conversation wanting Anakin to know all his options.

Anakin takes a deep breath centering himself. And then closes his eyes and reaches out to the force asking it what he should do. He thinks of him and Obi-Wan staying together and feels the agreement with that idea, he then thinks of his mother and while the force feels welcoming it isn’t quite what he felt when he though of him and Obi-Wan together. When he adds Obi-Wan to the idea of his mother things feel warmer but it still feels like something is missing. 

Thinking on the idea of Jango brings the welcome feeling back into the force. And even with as little training as he has he knows the force is agreeing with his idea of them going with him. Almost as a way of double checking he thinks on the Temple and feels ice as something tells him no. Thinking on the Jedi he gets a feeling of indecision as if the force cannot decide whether they are good or not for Anakin’s path. Picturing Obi-Wan Jango Boba and himself together he gets his overwhelming feeling of warmth and welcome, adding his mother to that picture makes the force sing. The force is telling him the path that he should take is with the bounty hunter.

Jango wasn’t sure what happened as Anakin closes his eyes and almost seems to stop breathing for a second. Even as force blind as he is he can’t help but feel the wave of warmth that flows over him when Anakin does whatever it is he just did. Obi-Wan isn’t much better as he gets the feeling of euphoria. He almost feels drunk due to the waves of power young Anakin is giving off.

“The force says we should stay with them. We should stick together and feels the best when I picture all four of us together. When I add mom to the picture the force sings. So now what?” Came the very firm response from Anakin.

“Now comes the easy part. You send a video message the Council member in charge of padawan education. Which is Master Koon. Tell him that you have decided not to walk the path of the Jedi and that you’ve made the decision to leave the order. If they wish you will turn in your saber to the next jedi you see. Though traditionally you can keep the crystal, as you faced the hardship of the caves to find it.” 

“If you wish you can tell him why. If you want to be a bit of a brat about the whole thing you can tell them that it is the will of the force that’s the line that Qui-Gon use to use whatever the Council would question his decisions. Before you do that is there anything in our rooms at the Temple you would like to keep?” 

Now that Anakin has made a decision all of the plans Obi-Wan had in his head start to come together.

“The star chart projector and the Tatooine spindle plant. Mom snuck into my bag when I left so I would always have a piece of home. Everything else is owned by the Temple.” Came the quick reply from Anakin. “What about you what are you gonna take? And are we going to have to go back to get it whenever I think about the Temple the force feels cold not like how that Zabrak felt but it’s definitely not warm.”

“No we are not going to have to go there to pick some stuff up. Knight Vos is currently in Temple, with Jango’s permission all borrow his com again and send him a message asking for certain items to be boxed up. And then have it sent to Dex who can get it shipped anywhere so we can pick it up.”

Jango raises his eyebrow at the mention of the ex-arms dealer and current information broker. He is someone that most jedi wouldn’t know as was the knowledge that he can get anything anywhere. 

“As for what I’m going to take there’s a tea set that was a gift from a planetary leader I helped negotiate a treaty with. Along with my collection of teas. There is a river rock master Qui-Gon gave me when I was 13. It’s force sensitive you know. There is a couple of spare changes of clothing that aren’t my robes and tunic, and I’m hoping to be able to ship the Naboo rose plant I’m growing. I planted it after we got back as a remembrance after all master Qui-Gon loved plant life.”

“I will also be transferring all of my available credits to a private fund instead of keeping it in the order account I have it in now. I then will be sending a multitude of letters to a multitude of Masters explaining the reason I’m leaving, the reason you are leaving, what our plans are, how they failed me and you, and just generally airing my grievances. I have a feeling it’s going to be therapeutic when all is said and done.” The last bit of Obi-Wan’s plan is said with a rueful smile on his face as if he can’t quite believe what he plans to do and yet is so excited to do so.

“I guess that somehow means I managed to pick up two passengers. I think all set our course for Tatooine. After all any woman who can raise you Anakin must be something special.” Jango doesn’t know how but these two have become important to him in less than 24 hours and he knows that he does not want them to leave him and Boba side not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I do not have a beta for this chapter. So please if you notice anything wrong anything that doesn't read correctly feel free to drop a comment so I can fix it. In fact I'm encouraging you to drop a comment. Someone commented on last chapter how I had some of my sentences be kind along so I probably will be going back in and editing that and cleaning that up a little bit but it won't change the story at all. I'm hoping to have chapter 3 up tomorrow but I don't have any of it written so I honestly don't know if I'm gonna make that deadline. I'm telling myself I am but I didn't get this until almost midnight so. Next chapter is going to be good Jedi Council bad Senate. Specifically they're going to start figuring out that something is wrong with the Chancellor. There will be some overlap between some of the information I gave out at the beginning of the chapter in this one and the next one so you guys are aware. And yes I know that it isn't a clear ending cause I really dont have one. The other ending might be a little more tied off. Then maybe not.


	3. Then Senate Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a good Jedi council and a really bad senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slipped a few mando words in but all but like three are well known ones so... the 3 that aren't I translated at the end. the first half is simillar to chap 2. I mixed the paragraphs up a little and I also cut out the anti-Jedi council vibe. 10/26 did some edits and a bit of rearrangement nothing to serious but just some stuff to help it read better.

It’s late morning when Jango and Obi-Wan have a chance to sit down and talk. Boba has been put down for his first nap of the day and Anakin is supposedly reading his schoolwork but Obi-Wan figures within 10 minutes Anakin is going to be out like a light as well. After breakfast they did a moving meditation and then a set of katas while Jango and young Boba watched. Combining the early morning exercise with the physical trauma of yesterday means that Obi-Wan can bank on having at least an hour to have a conversation with Jango Fett and put in a call to the Council. 

“First off I wanted to say thank you for sheltering us last night.” Obi holds up a hand here to cut Jango off before he can say anything. “You didn’t have to help us. You didn’t have to put us in your bed. And you didn’t have to care. Given who you are and that everything that happened was the fault of the Jedi I would’ve understood completely on not doing any of the things you did for us last night. So, thank you.” All that is said with a surprisingly genuine look on the young man’s face. 

“I don’t know if anyone has apologized for what happened to you and your people. So, I will do so now. I truly am sorry for what Jedi did. Battle of Galidraan wasn’t battle it was a slaughter. One that was designed by both the governor and the Senate. And I am truly sorry for what happened I want to know at the time that it happened I was not a member of the Order. It doesn’t excuse what they did, and even if I had been with the order, I could not have changed what happened there. But I want you to know that both me and my master Qui-Gon Jinn were so disgusted by what master Dooku did that we both refused to talk to him. And we weren’t the only ones.”

A look of anger then comes over Obi-wan’s face as he says “most looked at what happened and shrugged it off as bad Intel from the Senate. The Senate themselves used what happened as an excuse to bring down greater restrictions on what Jedi can and cannot do. It almost felt like someone had any restrictions just waiting in the wings for us to make a mistake and what happened to your people gave them the excuse.”

“Thank you for the apology, you know you’re the only one who has ever done that. The Senate never gave an apology to my people, neither did the governor, or the Jedi Council. Have to say though every time I talk to you or the kid, I get more questions. Feel like answering some?” 

At Obi-Wan’s nod Jango then proceeds to ask “what are the kid mean by his past as a slave? Or about the Council not helping his mom? What did you mean by saying you weren’t a member of the order at the time of the massacre? What the kid mean when he talked about the Council not believing you about the Sith being back? Are they back?”

“As for my comment about not being a member of the order at the time the massacre well have you ever heard of a planet called Melida/Daan? The planet had been in the middle of a civil war for years, generations, me and my Master were sent there to rescue another Jedi who was a friend of his. While there we found a group called The Young, they were children from both sides who were tired of the fighting. They are so young. Everyone in the group was under the age of 16. I was 13 myself along with the two other leaders.” 

Jango thinks he knows where this is heading but hopes he is wrong. “We rescued the stranded Jedi and were headed back to our ship to leave when two of the founding members of The Young asked us to stay. They practically begged for help and well I won’t say my master’s exact words but he basically said they’re fighting for a lost cause and it’s hopeless. That we needed to leave. I didn’t agree, I begged him to stay and help. And then I told him I would be staying either way.”

Obi-Wan seems to get a rueful sort of smile. “He then gave me an ultimatum I could get on board the ship and remain a member of the order or I could stay behind in which case I would do so without him and without my light saber. While I admit part of my desire to stay behind was an infatuation with one of the leaders of the group I also knew that it was a very Jedi thing to stop a war. The Force said I was making the right choice, so I stayed.” Even though he was expecting Obi-Wan to say what he did part of him still wants to rage at the idea of leaving what he now knows to be essentially a child in a war zone.

He continues with, “I was on planet for about a year. I helped them end the fighting and we started to rebuild the government with all three sides having a voice. But then things started to fall apart so I called for help. Master Jinn came back and helped but I was no longer welcome on the planet. I was cast out from the people I’d fought with.”

Here Obi-Wan’s smile, his whole body langue, turned sad. “I had shed blood with and for them and I was basically exiled at the end of it. The Order took me back, Master Jinn was willing to still teach me and I was placed on probation for a further eight months I wasn’t to suppose to leave the Temple.” All of this was said in a flat tone as if Obi-wan is dissociated from the history he is telling

Obi-wan sort of smiles again as his tone changes. “That wound up being a bit of a blessing because the Temple was attacked. I had a lineage brother who fell, he was the one who attacked us. By the time everything had been wrapped up it’d been almost a year since the attack at Galidraan. I’d only been back in the Temple for a couple of months.”

Obi-Wan stops to take a breath and get himself under order. Sipping his caff he ponders how to address the next part. Finally he decides on complete truth. “It’s a bit of a story so bear with me. Anakin came to the orders attention rather late. I’m going to assume you heard about situational Naboo.” 

At Jango’s nod Obi-Wan continues “me and my master were sent to help with negotiation. Negotiations that didn’t take place as the Trade Federation tried to kill us instead. We managed to get off their flagship and down to the planet where we rescued the queen and a group of her advisors from being moved to an internment camp.”

“We then had to run the blockade to try to get her off planet and to Coruscant. Our ship took some damage doing so and we wound up having to stop on Tatooine instead. It was a risk, but we didn’t have a whole lot of options. When my master went to find the parts we needed, he also found Anakin. A nine-year-old slave boy who glows in the force like the sun.” 

Jango made a sound of confusion which cause Obi-wan to stop and explain. “Most force sensitives can ‘see’ each other but it’s like looking at stars in the sky. Anakin on the other hand is like standing on a planet feeling the sun against your skin. It’s the reason I nicknamed him Nova.”

He then picked back up with the story. “With the only seller of the parts not willing to take the Republic credits, and nothing on board the ship to sell, my master took a risk and was convinced by the young boy to enter him in a pod race. He used ship we were on as collateral against the entrance fee and put our only chance at getting off planet in the hands nine-year-old slave. What he didn’t tell anyone was that he also made a small bet on Anakin. He bet the pod Anakin was racing in against the boy’s freedom. If Anakin lost, his previous owner got the pod. If he won my master got Anakin.”

Obi-Wan takes a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He then takes a quick drink and goes back to answering Jango’s questions. “Anakin won the race. Which means he won the parts we needed to get off planet and he also won his own freedom. Unfortunately, we were only able to free him and last I knew his mother was still a slave on Tatooine. About three days after he became my padawan, which was less than a month after he had won his freedom, I found out the whole story.”

There is a look of frustration as he then says “I wasn’t there when my master made the choices he made so I didn’t know what happened. I went to the Council to try to get approval to send a knight to buy his mother. We didn’t have to bring her to the temple, he didn’t have to see her, I tried to argue. Just knowing that she was no longer a slave and that she was somewhere safe would bring him comfort. It would allow him to better focus on his studies.”

Here he take a deep breath. “The Council is still debating my request. I’ve tried going to the two or three friends I have in the Senate who are against slavery and I they all say that because their stance, they cannot be seen buying a slave. Even if they plan on freeing her. Not even the Queen of Naboo will help. She’s offered a job and housing if Shmi can get to Naboo, but she says her hands are tied on physically helping. Yet me tell you that was quite a blow to Anakin he had been harboring a crush on her.”

“The Jedi Council says that Anakin is now a member of the Jedi order and that he must leave his mother behind. That her fate is in the hands of the force.” He then says, “what the Council doesn’t realize is that dragging feet does not show the best side of the Order and them.”

A humorless laugh then slips out as Obi-wan continues. “Seeing them basically call me a liar for saying I fought a Sith did not help Anakin’s feelings. The Council said there was no evidence to that as both the body and the light saber fell and were unrecoverable.” 

He takes a deep breath here almost as if he doesn’t want to admit the next bit, but at the same time needs to say it, he needs tell someone. “On top of all that I had to fight for almost 3 solar months to get not only his tracker and explosive removed, but to give him citizenship in the Republic. No one in the senate was willing to offer help and very few even offered to tell me how to do the paperwork. You can understand why myself and my charge are uneasy with anyone in authority.” 

Obi-Wan knows that he is giving away information to someone you could be considered an enemy, but once he starts talking starts getting all of his feelings and struggles off of his chest he just can’t seem to stop. “The Council is trying to help but they can only do so much. We serve the Repubic so we must follow its laws.”

The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes as Jango tries to digest all the information he has been given and Obi-Wan tries to put himself back in some type of mental order. He doesn’t know why he’s telling Jango all of this, but it feels good to finally say something. The force is calm and there is no negative feelings as he talks. 

Obi-wan decides to trust in the force and finally tell somebody everything that’s been going on. “I feel like I’m drowning. The Senate is demanding that I run missions like I am a young knight, which I am, but I have a padawan which most young knights don’t. So, either I must take him along, into potentially dangerous situations. And make no mistake my missions have been getting more dangerous.”

He pauses as if what is going on just registered. “In fact all of the missions that knights and masters have been running have been getting more dangerous. Or I must leave him behind in a place where he can feel how much people don’t understand, and in some cases even like him.” 

Here the anger comes back as he talks about the next problem. “On top of that the Chancellor is all but demanding meetings with him and due to the Jedi Charter to serve the Senate it is very hard to him tell him no. But the man is asking to meet a child alone and everything in me scream NO every time he asks. I have tried to mention it to some friends I have in the Senate but none seem to understand why I have the feeling that I do. I’m trying to be a good master and teacher to Anakin, but I don’t know how.” 

Obi-wan stops to take a deep breath and then says, “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this is.” They lapse back into silence again, but this silence feels different. After 10 minutes of them sitting there in the quiet sipping their chosen drinks Obi-Wan speaks up again. 

“You asked about the Sith. Yes, I believe the Sith are the emerging. I think they’re coming back if they were ever truly gone. I am one of the few people in recent years who has felt what those who have fallen feel like. I’m also the only one who has felt a Sith in a very long time. According to our history they died out over 1000 years ago, but I know what I felt, and I know what I fought and that was not someone who had fallen. It’s part of the reason why I want Anakin stay with the Temple. Anakin needs the security that the Temple offers. He is safe inside its walls. He also needs the training or needs to be trained by someone who knows what they’re doing and won’t lead him into the darkness.”

Jango looks up and starts to talk. “You should know that I was approached by Count Dooku on behalf of the Senate around 30 months ago to do a job. He said the job was top-secret and I would be paid very well for my time. But some of the things he has said don’t make sense, so I have video record of every conversation I’ve had with Dooku. What I am saying though is I think your Order is in trouble. I can’t tell you what the job is. A hint though… Boba is not just my son, technically he’s my clone. The job has put me in contact with cloners. I negotiated with them and received a clone. I wanted a son. Someone that I could train and teach and help grow like Jaster did for me.”

Both men fall silent as neither knows quite what to say. After some time of them sitting together Obi-Wan pipes up and asks “can I borrow your com unit? I need to report in.”

Jango stands up and motions for Obi-Wan to follow as he heads towards the bridge. Stopping at his bunk on the way there both young men stick their head in the door and are charmed by the sight that they see. Anakin is curled around Boba with his back to the door and Boba carefully placed between him and the wall. “What I wouldn’t give for a hollo capture.” Obi-Wan quietly whispers. With barely a whisper sound the door slide shut in both men continue up to the bridge.

Walking over to a panel Jango punches and a code and both unlocks and activates his com unit. “Just need to punch in the com code you can send it to.” With a nod Obi-Wan walks over and does so.

“If you’re quiet can stay out of view of the camera your more than welcome to stay. Nothing we will be discussing is confidential and it would allow you to tell the Council what you know about Dooku and your job.” 

With a nod Jango accepts the offer and steps out of the cameras range instead choosing to almost lounge in the pilot’s chair. The two sit together quiet waiting for the call to connect. When it does there is a young woman on the projector that says “Coruscant Jedi Temple, how may I direct your call?” When she sees who it is her eyes get big and the picture seems to take in a deep breath.

“This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi mission code Sierra Tango OWK AS. I need to talk to whatever council members are currently on duty concerning the mission my padawan and myself have been placed on.”

“Of course, Knight Kenobi I’ll put you through the Council right away.” There’s an odd sound over the com call like she attempted to put shuffle it over to a waiting room and didn’t quite do things correctly. And in over the line comes the whispered voice “force help me Tessa it’s Knight Kenobi. He’s just so dreamy and he’s actually talking to me. He asked me for help. Oh, Sith spit I’m gonna swoon.” 

All the while the projection of the young girl was turned to the side talking in a highly animated fashion to the open air as her partner is out of the range of the camera. Jango glances over at Obi-Wan to see his cheeks and ears turning bright red as he ducked his head down and refuses to meet Jango’s eyes. The young woman seems to take a deep breath trying to contain her excitement and admiration. 

They hear a couple of key clicks and then she says “Aayla are Council duty today? How did you get stuck with that one? Wait you were the one who started the paint fight in the crèche with the shriek hawk clan. Okay then you deserve it we were scraping paint off the ceiling for four days afterwards. Anyway, I have Knight Kenobi on the line wanting to speak to the Council. God you are so lucky your master is best friends with him. The stories you must have. Anyway, are you ready to receive his hollow call? I’ll transfer them to you now.” 

She then takes a second to take a deep breath pressing the back of her hand to her cheeks to see if she’s blushing. “You can do this it’s just Knight Kenobi. Just one of the hottest knights in the order but you can do this. You are a senior padawan you will be professional.” She takes a deep breath and then that odd noise happens again “thank you for holding Knight Kenobi sorry about the wait I’m transferring you to the Council line right now. Have a nice day and may the force be with you.”

Thankfully this time the hollow transfers properly and a young blue skinned Twi'lek shows up on the video call. She is a few years younger than the woman who answered the call originally. “Hi Obi-Wan, how are you? How’s Anakin is everything going okay with your mission? I’m on punishment duty for another week or so, so Master Quinlan is running a mission in the lower levels. He’s helping the judicial Corp find a serial rapist. I let the Council on duty today already know that you have requested to speak with them your next in line to talk with them. Where are you? Wait are you blushing? All little gods you heard that whole thing Cara said didn’t you?” This whole thing was set in one quick stream was as if the girl couldn’t stop talking for fear that she’d never get out what she wanted to say.

“Yes, I did padawan Aayla and if we could keep that between the two of us that the great. In fact, if you promise never to tell Quinlan I will take you to Dex’s Dinner for lunch with Anakin as soon as we are off mission. So, what do you said we have a deal?” Obi-Wan replies with a smile on his face as his blush slowly goes away. He knows lunch out isn’t that big of a deal, but it is rare for her to get a meal away from her knight master.

The young girl considers it for a moment and then replies “you got a deal as long as you tell me about the mission with the waterfall over lunch. I can’t get anything out of my master about the time he almost drowned except the fact that you were there, so I want the dirt.” When Obi-Wan agrees to the deal she smiles really big and then properly transfers to the hollow call version of a hold line. This gives Obi a chance to look over at Jango.

“Hottest young knight in the Temple? Sounds like you got quite a following.” Comes the teasing line from Jango.

“I am a 25-year-old male knight who was knighted due to killing either a dark sider or a Sith, depending upon who you ask, in a one on one dule after he had killed my Master. Then while I should have been grieving due to have to light my master’s pyre, I instead proceeded to take on young Anakin, a boy no-one in the temple had ever meet, fighting the council to train him. On top of that when I am clean shaved, I have a babyface that makes me look years younger and with the beard I have been told that I have the look of a dashing rake.”

He pauses for a moment to think if he wants to add the next bit but goes ahead anyway. “It doesn’t help that one of the popular charters in a Mandalorian themed holo-drama looks sorta like me and the word has gotten around that it is based on what happened while I was protecting the duchess. This has made me popular to the young crowd that likes males.” All of this is said in a blunt no nonsense tone that bellies that fact that his blush is coming back and spreading down the back of his neck.

Thankfully before Jango could acquire any more blackmail against Obi-Wan the Council answered the call. “Obi-Wan thank the force you’re all right. We have a notice from the Senate you were dead. One of the Senators that is heavily involved in the recovery of slaves was saying that they have video proof of you dying in a gladiator match while wearing a slave collar. No word was sent about your padawan.”

“We’re trying to fight against it but the Senate is trying to declare you dead. You should know that if they succeed they plan on removing your guardianship, something about how you a private citizen hold the guardianship not the Jedi, which means that they would then consider Anakin an orphan not padawan. If that goes through that means that whoever takes custody can decide if they want us to continue teaching him or not. I don’t know what you stumbled into Obi-Wan but…” Mace Windu delivered all of this in his customary monotone although there was an undercurrent of relief and happiness. 

“Mace I need to know who gave us this mission. They knew we were coming they knew what we looked like and they knew what drug would affect me and Anakin enough to knock us out. On top of that I remember hearing them talking about Anakin specifically. One of them mentioned needing to get him and I think someone said something about a contract which means someone specifically is asking for him.” Obi-Wan says in an agitated voice, he wants to pace but there’s not enough room.

“That’s disconcerting to hear. Our job is dangerous and without somebody purposely trying to hunt us. I thought that the Trandoshans were bad enough with kidnapping any Jedi or padawan they can get their hands on for their blasted hunts. Now hearing the fact that you’re saying someone is purposely trying to kidnap you both for the slave trade…” Obi-Wan interrupts Mace here.

“Not both of us Mace. Oh, I don’t doubt they would’ve taken me as well if they had the chance but I wasn’t the target. Anakin was. Someone is trying to kidnap my 11-year-old padawan. I wanted answers. I also want five minutes alone with whoever is behind this. I’m not just his teacher Mace I’m his legal guardian and someone is trying to kidnap my son.”

Jango can’t help but think how much his righteous anger makes the young knight looks so much more desirable. He keeps telling himself that Obi-Wan is a Jedi he wants nothing to do with the Jedi but at every turn the young man keeps doing things just to make himself the perfect Mandalorian mate. And he’s making Jango want things that hi pretty sure shouldn’t anymore. 

“That is a very Jedi like, but I can’t say I blame you. If it had been Depa in Anakin’s place I honestly don’t know what I would do but most likely would not be very Jedi like. We don’t want you coming back to the temple someone in the Senate is trying to set you up for something. That makes it too dangerous for the two of you to be here in fact I wouldn’t trust any of the temples right now something’s not right. Unfortunately, Knight Kenobi you are rather well known. What about your native planet can you get there?” Mace’s responses very to the point but full of concern.

“You didn’t read the report and how I came to the temple did you?” Obi-Wan questions in a quiet voice.

Mace feels a fission of unease go down his spine as he answers “no I didn’t. I just know you’re one of only 3 Jedi what hail from Stewjon. I just assumed that force ability was rare among your people.”

“That’s one way to put it. The people from my home planet are very superstitious they believe that people with force abilities are demon touched and that they bring bad luck. I was rescued at two by a Jedi who wasn’t even supposed to be on planet he had crash land. He heard me screaming out in the force as my mother tried to drown to me in a river that ran along the edge of the town. He wound up having to use a force suggest on her so that she would give me up to him instead of killing me.”

Here Obi-Wan pauses as if he can’t believe what he is saying. “They get away with doing such because it is a religious belief, and the Republic will not interfere in the religious practices of a planet. So, no we can’t go to my home planet to hide out. If me and Anakin are found on planet there’s a good chance both of us will wind up dead.” All this is said in a very monotone voice as if Obi-Wan is not recounting his personal history and the fact that his own mother tried to kill him.

Feeling the tension in the air Jango cuts in speak to Mace giving Obi-Wan time to re-center himself. “This is gonna come across as an odd question, but did you order an army? Because according to my employer, Count Dooku, and the people I’m working with, who were called the Kamino’s, you and the Republic did. More so the Jedi order than the Republic. I wondered why you ordered an army especially using me a well-known bounty hunter as their genetic template. I brushed it off as you wanted the best but now, I’m not so sure.”

Before Master Windu can answer Jango’s question a loud thump is heard from down the hall. Obi-Wan gets an amused smile on his face as a door is heard to slide open and then the grumblings of Anakin come floating down the hallway. “He rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. He does it consistently.” This is said in a quiet undertone as Obi-Wan leans over towards the hallway entrance and then shouts out “right Anakin. You need to go right out of the door were in the bridge. And don’t forget to bring Boba with you can’t leave a baby alone on the bed. So, unless you take to him back into his crib you need to bring him here.”

Jango gets a smirk on his face as the disgruntled child comes stumbling onto the bridge moments latter. On one side of his head his hair sticking straight up is trying desperately to wipe the sleep off his face as he juggles young Boba with the other arm. The ad’ika is content to nuzzle into Anakin’s shoulder and drool all over him instead of waking up from his nap. A glance over at the hollo shows that the Jedi masters is valiantly fighting against what looks like a belly laugh.

Still grumbling at the world Anakin stumbles over to Obi-Wan and all but collapses in his lap. His intent is clear is going to keep taking a nap using Obi-Wan as his pillow. In seconds both children are comfortably settled in his arms and back asleep as Obi-Wan looks bemused at what just happened. Both Jango and Obi-Wan glanced over at the call currently taking place as the bridge goes suspiciously quiet. Apparently, the Jedi Masters on the other and were nice enough to mute their microphone before proceeded to erupt into hearty laughs as the entire situation with Obi-Wan becomes apparent.

Once the Council members bring themselves back under control, they turn their microphone back on an answer Jango’s question. “No, we have not ordered an army. One of our members, his name was Sifo-Dyas, had troubling visions of a galactic war he then proceeded to urge us to form some type of committee to consider separating from the Senate and regaining our Army and Navy. The Council denied him and when kept on insisting he was removed from the Council.”

“Around the same time as the Naboo situation we had sent him to a relatively small Temple mid rim to refocus himself and find the root of these nightmares. After spending some time there, he then proceeded to go on a journey to follow the will of the force. He had contacted us about a week after Naboo wrapped up stating that he was on his way back to the temple. Unfortunately, something happened in transit and he died. Between that and the death of Qui-Gon it seemed to be the last straw for Dooku, and he then announced he was leaving. It was a very tough four or so galactic standard months and with everything you had going on Obi-Wan I am not surprise you did not notice.”

“We only knew of his death due to fact that some of his few remaining crèche mates felt it in the force. Wait are you saying that Dooku and Sifo-Dyas have hired you to be the template for an army?” This is said by a Kel Doran who had been sitting a few seats over from Mace.

“That’s Master Plo Koon.” Obi-Wan mutters just loudly enough for Jango to hear.

“Not sure about the second guy never saw him all of my business has been with Count. And I’ll be frank it’s only to the fact that he’s paying me so well that I haven’t shot him yet. Although I am surprised, I’m able to tell you this as the last time I tried to talk about what I’m doing now I was able to say a word.” Jango states to the Council.

“You had black stuff. It wasn’t good. I got rid of it.” Comes the mumbled and slurred words from young Anakin. He seems to be waking up almost against his will. But what he has said has raised many questions so Obi-Wan decides to rouse him.

“I need you to explain that Anakin.” Comes the firm words Obi-Wan.

“Yawn… I noticed that this morning he had some type of black slug looking thing on him but not on him. I could see it was there, but Mr. Fett couldn’t. I just figured it was a force thing, but it didn’t look healthy and it was wrong. It shouldn’t have been there so what we were doing our meditations this morning I focused on that and pulled it off him. Whatever it was kinda went poof the minute I got it off him and I was really tired afterwards.” This comes out in a stumbling rush of words as Anakin becomes more awake and aware of what’s going on around him.

“You pulled it off of him?” Comes the shocked question from master Koon.

“Yeah I mean it fought a little bit and it took me wrapping it up completely with the force and giving it a good hard tug to get it off but it wasn’t like it was hard and it didn’t hurt Mr. Fett, in fact his force signature looks better now that it’s gone. Was I not supposed to do that? I mean he didn’t feel it when I did.” Anakin stutters out seeming to revise he may have done something wrong.

“No young one you did not do anything wrong. The reason why I was shocked and surprised was that what you describe sounds like a Sith compulsion and normally the only ones who can break those all the Sith lay them down or the compulsion is destroyed after the death of the Sith. The fact that you managed that speaks well of your strength and your heart. All though next time I would suggest that you both let the person know that the slug is there and ask if you can remove it. If the person says no, then you need to decide if it is worth the risk doing so with out their permission.” Master Koon says.

“What if it a place? What do I do then?” Anakin questions in an odd voice. “Because the Temple kinda feels like that but only in the levels on or lower than the vault that Master Nu showed me when she gave me the tour of the library. And it wasn’t just the vault it was everything on that level and everything I felt below my feet.”

The collected master’s send each other concerned looks before Yoda breaks in. “Off the topic of this call we have gone. Into hiding you and your padawan should go. Once resolved this matter is then the situation at the Temple we can deal with.”

Jango pipes up here “they can come with me. I’m working on a planet called Kamino. As I said I was hired by Count Dooku. I can guarantee you though that it is a safe location. I mean they can’t obviously look like Jedi, but I can say I brought him in as an outside trainer. Or if he decides to keep the Jedi look, then we can make the excuse that he is there to check on the order. You should be aware there is 1000 of them already born with at least another 3000 still in incubation tubes and the talking about expanding soon. The original order was for around 2 million clones.”

The Council all share look and then start talking quietly themselves weighing options and passing ideas back and forth. Little Boba starts to wake up with a fuss but before Jango can even offer to take his son Obi-Wan has scooped him out Anakin’s arms and with absent-minded precision starts bouncing him back and forth to calm him down. A nauseating smell that Jango has come to know all too well slowly starts to invade the bridge. Jango grabs that he needs to change his son and then goes to the boy from Obi-Wan, instead the supply he’s gathered are taken from him. And on autopilot while still answering the Council’s questions Obi-Wan quickly has Boba cleaned up in a fresh diaper.

Anakin’s eyes get very large as he watches his master perform said task. Thankfully he makes no comments on the smell. “Do you have a snack for him or anything he normally eats at this time? He’s starting to feel a little hungry and I’m hoping to prevent a tantrum by getting food in his system.” Obi-Wan says turning to Jango.

Jango takes an entire situation. The way he’s watched Obi-Wan care for his young padawan without a question. The effortless checking in to make sure his child is safe and healthy. The way he enjoyed Mandalorian cuisine and never complained that it was too hot or spicy. The way he trusted Jango with information that could potentially harm the Jedi or the Republic. And the way he takes care of Jango son as thoughtlessly as he takes care of his own. All of these things wind themselves around in Jango’s head until he comes to a decision.

“You’re not getting them back.” Comes the firm response from Jango as he interrupts the council’s discussion. When they turned to look at him, he steps forward directly to Obi-Wan’s back and firmly places his hand on the two Jedi’s shoulders. “You’re not getting them back. They’re perfect, and I’m keeping them. The verd'ika is smart and brave and so willing to protect.”

“In fact,” turning directly to face Anakin Jango then says, “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad. Its adoption vow I know your name as my child.”

Ignoring the flabbergasted look that spreads across young Anakin’s face, Jango turns back to the Council and says, “as for Obi-Wan well. He can fight, and he’s good with kids, and he’s hot, and he’s good with kids. He stumbled into my ship last night knowing it most likely wouldn’t be safe for him but that I would protect young Anakin. He had no guarantees I wasn’t a member of deathwatch and that he still chose to protect a child over his own safety. And everything he’s done since he woke up this morning has been taking care of his ade. He is mandokarla and if I thought I do agree I would swear riduurok with him in this moment. So yes, they’re coming with me and no you can’t have them back. I’m a bounty hunter and I’m not ready to settle down just yet so I’ll just keep following them. Besides it’s right now there needed on Kamino more than you need them there.” 

Jango’s speech cause Obi-Wan’s cheeks to get redder and redder as the verbal compliments and the feeling of truth and lust ring out in force. The Jedi Council exchanges locks and one of them pipes up, “okay had kidnapped by Mandalorians? And who had a marriage offer?” 

So grumbling is heard at money and favors exchange hands. “In all seriousness we, the council, are perfectly content to let them stay with you for a time. It will be up to Obi-Wan how long that time is.”

“I cannot believe they’re still betting on what’s going to go wrong on my missions.” Obi-Wan mutters under his breath as he desperately tries to control his blushing. In a louder voice he then says “first you can’t just adopt my student. I have already done that. Second talk to me again in six months about swearing riduurok with you. Third yes, I really speak Mando’a so I know exactly what you are asking. Fourth I’m taking Boba and Anakin and make midmeal for us, so you can sort this whole thing out with the Council.” With that said Obi-Wan stands up shrugging off Jango hand and firmly starts to guide Anakin from the room. Not willing to back down though he throws the comment over his shoulder. “I think that you are kad’la* and nauy’ce* as well.”

With a smile that can only be described as sinful Jango glances up at the Council and says “yeah you’re never getting them back. I’ll send you the data packet once we get to Kamino on everything that’s going on. Have a nice day.” Jango is pleased to see that half of the Council is flabbergasted by his statement while the other half seem to be doing their best holding in tears of laughter. Not really caring either way he casually reaches up and flicks the com off. He takes the extra minute to leave the planet and set their course. With that chore taken care Jango off for galley after all he has a long hyperspace trip to Kamino and a Jedi to woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three words you may not recognize.  
> Riduurok: means marriage vows  
> Kad’la: means sharp  
> Nauy’ce: means luminous or shinny (I am using the second)  
> I am using the second two as the line sharp and shiny. Two thing every Mando needs in a weapon. (yes, I stole and modified that line from Buffy) also I took Nauy’ce from pallorsomnium and the story a pretty jedi and a nosy uncle. Not sure where they got it from, but I saw it and was like ‘yup that works’ cause they are right there is no word for physical beauty in Mando’a. Also writing how yoda speaks is surprisingly hard. 
> 
> So here was chap 3. let me know if you see anything really wrong with it as I didn't have a beta for this. I dont know if I am going to expand on either chapter. so if you want to feel free.

**Author's Note:**

> Note I stole the spiced calf idea from the story Jate'kara by pallorsomnium they describe it as Moroccan spiced coffee with a little bit of cayenne pepper.


End file.
